The present invention concerns a central vacuum cleaning installation with water flushing.
An installation of this type is known in particular from U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,991 (Fr.-A No. 83 09710) by the present applicant.
This references describes a vacuum cleaning system comprising a central suction device in communication with a network of permanent ducts having suction orifices and placed on the premises or parts of a residential building or the like. The system includes means to remove dust from the air suctioned in and to dispose of the dust intercepted such that the dust removal and disposal means comprise a first enclosure connected at its upper part with said central suction device and at its lower part with a network of permanent ducts. Additionally, the system contains an exhaust duct and a reservoir of water (designed the wash water) in the lower part of the enclosure and of a level flush with the orifice of said exhaust duct. The permanent ducts open into the enclosure through an angled inlet conduit (a bubbling bend) whose terminus is in said water reservoir. An external source of water connects with the enclosure through parallel two-way valve means and three-way valve means, e.g., solenoids, placed into the conduit of said water. The valves are electrically connected with a control switch.
It is the object of the present invention to improve the process of water flushing such devices, while simplifying the apparatus and rendering it more compact.